Scorpius Malfoy and the Unknown Tomb
by Kingmunkey
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoilers This starts right after the Epilogue when Albus and Rose get on the Hogwarts Express. This is the events of Scorpius, Albus, and Rose while at Hogwarts. Reviews please. Chapter 10
1. CH 1 Hogwarts Express

_Well hello everyone this is my first fic so i hope its not that bad. This chapter is not very long i just wanted to get the three as friends. But i hope its ok._

Scorpius Malfoy

And the Unknown Tomb

_Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express_

"Come on Rose lets find somewhere to sit."

"Wait here is one." Rose says as she opens the door to a compartment. "Oh woops sorry." She then shuts the door after noticing that two people were snogging in that one.

They continue down until they come across an open door and see three kids laughing and making fun of another kid.

"You look like a Snorting-Blaster-Grot!" one of the three says to the boy sitting in his chair. "Yea, Wait, Darius what is a Snorting-Blaster-Grot?" The bigger of the lot says to the boy named Darius who has brown hair that comes to his shoulders and two different colored eyes one green the other blue

"You are such an ignorant fool. Anyway, you have better watch out bo-." Rose then interrupts "Why don't you just leave him alone!" The three boys then turn around.

The boy who first spoke pushes his two friends aside. "And who are you, missy?" Rose,

Who has bushy red hair, and brand new robes says, "Well I am Rose Weasley, Daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Not that it matters to a bully like you."

"Damn girl you better watch out, for Darius Lore will be watching you." The three boys then walked out of the room pushing Albus to the side as they left.

Albus and Rose then walk in and ask "Care if we join you?"

The boy then looks at them and shakes his head. "Thank you. My name is Rose, Rose Weasley. And this is Albus Potter." She then points to Albus, whom has black messy hair and green eyes "You're Scorpius aren't you?" The boy then looked up.

"Yes I am Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Kate Malfoy." Rose then put out her hand to shake the young blonde haired blue eyed boy. "Nice to meet you." The three then shook hands. "So Scorpius what does your parents do?" Albus asked the blonde haired boy. "Well me mum works at some muggle place, and my dad works at the Ministry with the Department of International Magical Co-operation."

Rose then grabs something from her robes and pulls out a card, and shows it to Scorpius. "My dad is a Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons. And my mum works for the Daily Prophet." Scorpius then hands Rose back the card and looks at Albus.

"Well my dad is head of the Aurors, and my mum stays at home and looks after everything."

When they reach their destinations the three get off the train and start walking. When they reach where they are going they are all greeted by Hagrid. Whom frightened Scorpius at first. They then got on the boats and went across the lake to the school.

When they reached the school they all walked in and started heading up the stairs until they are met by Neville Longbottom.

"Hello first years, I am Professor Longbottom." Some kids, including Darius, start laughing. "Anyway, When I take you through these doors the you will see four tables and another for the teachers. The four tables are one for each house, there are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will then be sorted by the sorting hat into each hou-. Do you boys mind?"

Darius and his friends then look at Neville, they were mimicking him, and he then grabs his wand and points it at Darius, as something shoots out of Neville's wand and hits Darius in the nose.

"In the morning, be sure to look in the mirror. Now back to what I was saying you will be sorted into your houses, and you will then be seated at your houses table then the feast shall begin. Now if you will follow me."

_Well there is the first chapter so review please If there is any way i can make it better other than making it longer let me know. and i'll try to make it better._

_Ok so this is my first story so it might not be to good._


	2. CH 2 Sorting and Classes

_Yay I'm back I know its been a while but i've been busy and i've had some stuff so before school starts up im gonna try to update as much as i can, but anyway this one is a little longer and i hope you like it, Much of the plot and stuff won't be introduced for another few chapters but i'm gonna try to hint at it, along with a few other things._

_Chapter Two: Sorting and Classes_

"Now when I say your name come up here and sit on this stool, I will then place the sorting hat on your head and the hat will sort you into your houses. Now if we are to get started."

Neville then opens a scroll and reads. "Rose Weasley."

Rose's eyes shoot open and then she hurries to the stool. The sorting hat then jumps to life. "Weasley's again huh, well lets see I guess you should go to, GRYFFINDOR!"

Clapping is heard through the hall as Rose runs over to the Gryffindor table

A few others are named some kid named Jonathan goes to Hufflepuff, a Peggyann to Ravenclaw, and a few others before another name came up, "Albus Potter."

Albus then slowly walked up to the wooden chair and sat when Neville put the hat on his head he says. "Hmm, well your father was another hard choice to make, and you are no different. Maybe Slytherin would be good for you but no, I don't think so." Albus is whispering "Not Slytherin please, not Slytherin."

"Just like your father I see, Well in that case, GRYFFINDOR!" Albus then got up and ran to the Gryffindor table while everyone at the Gryffindor table applaud their newest member.

"Next Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius walks up to the hat, and sits on the stool when Neville places the sorting hat on his head the hat makes a questioning face. "Well then, your not much like your father, but still you are. You show signs of greatness Slytherin but also in Gryffindor, well this maybe a hard decision to make but I think that it shall have to be GRYFFINDOR!." Silence is heard from everyone, the first Malfoy to not be in Slytherin. Then everyone in Gryffindor applaud as Scorpius walks over to the table.

"Now Darius Lore."

Darius with a smirk on his face walks and sits, when the brown hat almost touches his head the hat yells "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ghallion Gitwall."

Ghallion the taller friend of Darius walks up to the hat and gets sorted into Slytherin along with the shorter friend Vax Shorthair. After everyone gets sorted into their houses the feast begins

"So Scorpius how does it feel to be the first Malfoy in Gryffindor?" Asks James, Albus's older brother.

"Well I dunno how my father may feel but I'd rather be here with R-these two." He points to Albus and Rose. "Well its better than being over in Slytherin with Darius." Scorpius looks over at the Slytherin table where Darius is joking and laughing with a piece of chicken and a potato in both hands about to shove them both in his mouth.

After Eating the prefects take the students up to the common rooms, when they reach the portrait of the fat lady the prefect who is Victorie, Albus and Rose's older cousin, she looks at the portrait and says "Ze Password is Secretly." Victorie turns around to see Scorpius staring at Rose, whom just noticed he was and asked him what he was looking at?

"Nothing, lets go."

They all walk in and give It a nights rest, cause in the morning they'll be on the hunt for their classes.

The next morning Scorpius wakes up to Albus shaking him awake.

"What is it who died."

"Well its getting late and we have to get to Herbology, come on get up before we are late." Scorpius then got up his blonde hair sticking up in the back

The two boys then meet an very unhappy Rose in the common room sitting on the couch with her arms folded. "What's wrong with you?" Scorpius asks her. "Well remember we were going to get to first class early today, but you overslept so come on before we are late." The three then head down to their class.

"Hello professor" the three kids say to Neville as they each walk in the room, "Oh, James was supposed to tell you dad and mum said hi but he probably won't so I'm gonna just go ahead and say it." Neville then smiled at Albus. "Tell them I said hi too and tell them that they need to come and visit some time.

"Well anyways class."

Then the door to the class burst open and Darius walks with a pig's nose. "What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Neville then gave a smirk while everyone in the room started laughing

"Don't worry it'll wear off."

After Herbology they look at the schedules again to see where the go after that, "Well looks like we're gonna be going to Potions next. Did you hear that?" Rose asks the other two as they were walking down the hall. "Yes I did what is that, it said something I think but I don't know what.

Later on that night after they had all their classes and now have to do about 10 essays the three friends were talking when they started talking about what they heard after Herbology.

"So what do you think it was? Or who it was."

"Probably just a ghost." Rose says still writing relentlessly on her Herbology essay.

"Eh your probably right but still."

For the next few days the three friends go to their classes without hearing anything else after Herbology. Scorpius still glancing at Rose in class and in the common room.

_Well like i tried hinting at something other than the plot of the story if you caught it, it might be a little obvious but im new at this stuff so i tried, well anyway reviews please and i might update tommorow if i can._


	3. CH 3 Friday's Letter

_Hello Again all I'm back with an update in a hole day, Yay go me, well anyway here is the third Chapter, thanks for the reviews those of you who did and review again. Well here it is hope you like it._

_Chapter 3: Friday's Letter_

"Yes it's Friday." Albus says to Scorpius the Friday after they got to Hogwarts.

"Yea I know and we've gotten so much homework and we've only been here like a weeks." He replies as they both walk down into the common room where Rose seems to be finishing writing something. "Hey Rose, what ya writing?" Albus asks the Bushy Red haired girl. "Just finishing the report for Defense Against the Dark Arts that's due today.

"What when did he assign a report?" Scorpius asks. "Well if you would pay attention in class like Professor Ridge says, instead of staring into space maybe you would know." Rose said back to him. "Well whatever. I'm heading down for breakfast." Rose then packed all her things up.

"Well I just finished, so I'll be coming down in a minute."

Scorpius and Albus then walked out the common room and almost bumped into two kids as they were walking around a corridor. After they got to the Great Hall and they started eating Rose came down crying and ran too Albus and Scorpius.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked Rose. "Well um, after the mail came I got a letter from my dad, and he got really mad that me and you are friends Scorpius he doesn't want us to be friends but I sent him a letter back telling him I can make my own decisions." Scorpius then looked mad and then happy once she said she was going to make her own decisions. "But anyway I heard it again. I heard it as I went by to drop something off in the Herbology room, when I left it started making noises that sound like some language."

"You're talking about what we heard on our first day right?" Rose then nodded her head. "Well we still don't know what it is."

Albus then thought he heard something and looked around to see his brother James grinning and looking his way. He then went to take a bite of his food, when he realized after trying to eat it that it was made of rubber. James and some of his friends started laughing. "Oh Al I can't believe you would fall for one of uncle George's rubber-thy-food again." Albus then got really embarrassed took his things and ran off.

Scorpius and Rose started to follow but once they reach the end of the hall Albus was gone, so they headed up to the common room to get their things and maybe Scorpius could start on his report for Professor Ridge.

Albus started to walk around the school really embarrassed when he thought he heard something. "Hello anyone their hello." He kept walking until he came up to a wall where he still heard the noise. He realized it sounds like it is moving. He followed it up towards the third floor until Darius and his group came up to him. "Ah well if it isn't little potter."

"What do you want Darius?" Well I heard something coming from down here and so I decided to come and see what it was but I guess it was just you."

Albus then turns around and walks away. "I'm glad I got into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"What did you just say Potter?" Albus looked around and said in a slow voice. "I'm glad I got put into Gryffindor, do you need me to spell it out for you?" He started grinning and when Darius reach into his robe to grab his wand Professor McGonagall the Headmistress who took over after the battle that took place 19 years ago for Professor Snape grabs his arm and says "No, No Mr. Lore. 10 points from Slytherin. And you Mr. Potter 5 points from Gryffindor. Now I want both of you to get to your classes immediately and I want no more of this bickering. Now off you go." Darius, Vax, and Ghallion walk down the hall towards the Herbology room, as McGonagall walks with Albus to get his things from the Common Room.

Later that night Rose, Albus, Scorpius went across the grounds to Hagrid's hut, earlier that week Rose asked Hagrid if Scorpius could come.

"Mornin' 'ow are ya?" Hagrid said as he late the four in. "Hey Hagrid, What's up?" Hagrid started laughing. "Nuthin' much." Hagrid starting making some tea as everyone else sat down. "Boy do each of ya look like yer parents."

"Oh Hagrid the other day we were coming out of Herbology and we heard some kind of noise, we didn't know what it was but we figured it was a ghost or something." Hagrid then stood still as if he was petrified, "Yea, It musta been a ghost." Hagrid finished the tea and then Hagrid told a story of when He first met Harry, Ron, and Hermione and how Scorpius's father always picked on them like Darius does now. And then they all went back to the common rooms not after Rose stops at the library to pick up a book though.

The next day Albus woke up late and walked into the common room to hear Scorpius and Rose arguing over a report he wrote.

"Scorpius my god how can you write a report on _wingardium leviosa_, for a Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

"Well I didn't know what else to write about and I remember studying it in Charms so I decided to write about it. I don't see why you would care so much anyway its not your report." Rose then looked angrily at the blonde hair boy whom looks like a spitting image of his father at his age.

"Well that's because we are friends and I don't want my friends to fail a class by doing something stupid." Rose then sat down and started reading a book that she picked up from the library the night before, a book called Founders of Hogwarts.

After about and hour of Scorpius and Albus chatting it away and Albus receiving a letter from his dad.

_Dear Al_

_Hey Buddy What's going on, Your Mum and Lily_

_Went out for a bit, and I just got home from work and_

_I got your letter so I'm writing you back_

_Sorry I haven't been the one writing you that_

_It's been mom and Lily but I've been busy at work_

_I have something I want to give you whenever I can_

_It might have to wait until Christmas._

_Don't tell you mum I said anything she doesn't _

_Want me to give it to any of you at least not yet_

_But I figured hey why not, well Sorry bud but I think_

_I hear Lily so gotta go love ya pal_

_Love_

_Dad_

"So what's he going to give you?" Scorpius asked Albus. "I don't know."

"Say Rose you've been very quiet." Rose then looked up. "Yea it's ok., hey there is a letter in this book."

"What does it say?" Rose then opens the letter.

"It says."

_What does it say well i wont tell you not just yet atleast, maybe tommorow i would today but i have to get ready for work and leave in an hour in a half so not until tomorow can ye get an update. Oh and i didnt know exactly how to do Hagrid's voice but i tried. Well Reviews would be nice if anyone wants too. Whic you should_


	4. CH 4 What does it mean?

_Hello All I jsut wanted to say this will be really short Chapter, I mean short. But I was going to make it longer but I got caught up in something and i wanted to update today so i'm posting this really short chapter. Tommorow hopefully i'll post a longer chapter. Anyway here we go all_

_Chapter 4: What does it mean?_

Rose opens the letter

"It says." Scorpius and Albus walk closer to Rose to see what the letter says for themselves.

_The chamber Foresee. . . _

_It holds Power. . ._

_While the Warriors. . ._

_Power of Darkness. . ._

"What does it mean?" Scorpius asked as he goes to sit back on the couch.

"I don't know but it looks like it was ripped off, if we find the other piece maybe we can find out." Rose says as she folds the letter back and puts it in her pocket. "Hmm. We should find this chamber."

Scorpius lets out a laugh as the blonde haired boy takes a ball that was sitting on the floor and throws it in the air and catches and does this for a while.

"We don't know where it is Albus how can we even go get it."

Then James walks into the common room. "Get what?" Albus then notices James walked in and says. "Rose lost a book and we are trying to find it."

James then lets out a smirk. "I think you all are up to something but its cool. Hey watch this," Albus then seen a boy walking down from the dormitories he obviously just woke up

"_Accio pants."_ The boy whom was walking down into the common and who just set foot of the stairs instantly looked down to see his pants rip straight off of him and head towards James.

"James do you always have to do that, I'm not going to have any pants if you don't stop. For_ Merlin's sake_." The boy who's a third year like James, Alex Finnigan, the son of Seamus Finnigan and a muggle woman. "Ah you'll be fine."

"So Rose, Albus shouldn't we be getting down for breakfast soon?" Scorpius says as he stands up and rubs his stomach as it starts to growl.

Rose starts to laugh from the actions of Scorpius's stomach as she says "Sure Scorpius lets go."

The three friends walk past James who is still holding Alex's pants, and whom drops the pants and walks with them.

_Oh yea and what the letter said, if you download the font Zona Armada it looks really cool. Well anyways sorry its so short but See yall tommorow_


	5. CH 5 Fighting

_Hello Everyone me again. I thought i would update with as long of one i could, i might be writing another story but it would be about Final Fantasy instead of Harry Potter. Well anyways this one is probably the longest one i have written i hope you like it. And review please I like them alot._

_Chapter 5: Fighting_

For the next few weeks the kids finally got settled and remembered where all their classes are. Nothing too much happens, a few kids mess up on a few spells and those blow up in their faces. Since Rose found the letter they have not found out anything regarding the letter, or anything like it.

"What do you want Darius?" Scorpius asks one day while he, Rose, and Albus were walking around the castle one Friday evening, when Darius and his two baboons of friends walked in front of them and stood.

"Well Malfoy I just thought why not come and pester you today it's been a while you know, since the last time I did it on the train. When your girlfriend there came and saved you." Scorpius then thought of the moment when he was alone on the bus, afraid he wouldn't have any friends, and then the moment Rose came in and got them to leave. But the other thing he said girlfriend, Rose, Scorpius imagined the idea of dating Rose, oh how so mad would her dad be mad if it so happened. And then his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello, anyone home."

Darius then snapped his fingers in Scorpius's face

"You are such a stupid git." Rose then moved in front of Scorpius infuriated by the way Scorpius is just sitting there in his own little world as if in a trance, when she glances at him she just has an urge to smile, when she looks into his bright blue eyes, which she has noticed has golden like sparkles in them, though had she not been looking one day she might not have noticed.

"Listen here Darius. Why don't you go and read some more so you don't have to keep making up random words. What is a Snorter Blaster Grot? I've never heard or read about them. Or are you just made that you are uglier than a stick and because Scorpius is better looking than you have to make fun of him because you're a bully, or because you mum was a Death Eater once so you think you are cool."

Darius then made a fist out of his hand and started squeezing his hand tighter and tighter. He looked like he was about to punch someone. "Rose common I think we should be getting out of here before something happens." Albus says as he grabs her by the shoulder and brings her the opposite way from Darius, even though she is fussing and trying to get him off

Darius then drew his hand back and swung at Rose. As Albus seen the punch almost hit her there was nothing he could do, he tried to move her but he seen a streak of golden blonde flash as Scorpius came out of his daze to grab Darius's hand, which he then punched Darius right in the face. As two teachers came down the hall with a group of kids.

Professor Ross head of Slytherin house, A younger man whom has black hair and a larger feature, and Potions teacher, and Professor Beard head of Hufflepuff house, a shorter man with dirty blonde hair and very slim features.

"You two Mr. Lore and Mr. Malfoy. What is this about?" Professor Beard asks.

"Well you see I was walking down the hall with my two friends here and we were stopped by those three whom threatened to beat us up. And then he punched me." The bigger of the teachers Professor Ross then looks as Scorpius. "Is this true?" Albus then stepped forward and said. "No it is not, we were walking and they stopped us, they were making fun of Scorpius and Rose told them to leave him alone, Darius got mad and tried to hit Rose when Scorpius grabbed his hand and punched him back."

"Well I did see Darius try to punch someone. Well 10 points from both of you, and 5 points to Scorpius for defending a lady, but for violence I want the you Darius to come to my office every Saturday for three weeks to deal with this and Professor Beard here will take you Mr. Malfoy for the same time." The teachers and the kids with them leave along with Darius.

"Wow thank you Scorpius." She then went up to him and hugged him. And so he didn't know what else to do but to put his arms around her and hug her back." He then started to smile as this was a pleasant feeling of holding her, he then snapped back into reality. As they let go of each other. Albus smiling at the two of them. "What?" Rose says as she walks passes him and tells them to come on.

As they walk along down a corridor they hear the noise they've been hearing for a while. They follow the sound of it for a while. When the voice disappears they realize they have made it down towards the dungeon. "Well we better get going it's getting late." Albus says as the three walk back up the stairs. Scorpius stops as he thought he seen something of a snake slither through what should be a wall. But he just figured he imagined it.

Once they reach the Gryffindor common room. Scorpius makes sure no one else is around as he stops Rose and Albus. "I heard what the voice said." Albus and Rose with a look of shock and eyes so large they look like they will just pop out of their sockets. "What?" They both say in unison. "It said something like _Those who seek it._"

"What does it mean?"

The three friends looked blankly at each other.

"Hmm, its getting late maybe we should just sleep on it." Rose says as she turns toward the girls dormitories.

"Yea your right." The three friend head up to their dorms.

When Albus and Scorpius get in their beds everyone else is asleep and Albus lays in his bed, but Scorpius goes to the window and just looks outside.

"What wrong Scorpius?" Albus says to the blonde haired boy. "Nothing I just want to sit here and think for a minute." Albus shrugged and said. "Suit yourself I'm gonna lay down I'm tired, well night."

"Night."

Scorpius then stared out the window.

He likes her he knows it. But does she like him. that's what he wants to know. How could she like someone whom her father doesn't want her to be friends with, and whom his father once was like Darius to them but to her parents. What if I would end up like that. Becoming like my father did and join another group of dark arts users. No I don't want to be, plus dad changed his ways. Who knows. I wish answers were easier to come by. And what's with the letter Rose found. He decided he wasn't going to tell her he likes her, he figured he would just wait and see if she likes him first. And how was I the only one to hear what the voice said? So many questions so little answers. "I hope all this gets easier." Scorpius then heard a voice in his head say to go to bed.

And he followed what it said. As he laid on his bed and continued to think of Rose and her gorgeous bushy red hair, and with that image in his mind he feel asleep.

_So what did you all think about that one did you like it or no. Well review and let me know. If I get some reviews soon I might write two chapters tommorow or a really long one it depends_


	6. CH 6 Father's Howl

_Bam twice in one day what do you think of that one. Well anyways review please and i might update tonight when i get home from work._

_Chapter 6: Father's Howl_

That next day, Scorpius came walking down in the common room, thinking to himself 'Today will be a really good day." He went to sit down on the sofa, as he noticed Rose and Albus coming from the other direction. They joined him. "Hey Scorpius." Rose and Albus said in unison.

"Hey Albus, Rose. Sleep well?" Albus shrugged. And Rose nodded. "Yea I had a good dream last night I don't remember exactly what it was about but it was a good dream." Scorpius smiled. "Well that's good. Hey Albus want to play Chess later?"

Albus grinned. "I don't see why you would want to play you know I'll just beat you again." Scorpius let out a laugh. "That was because James used something from your uncle George's shop. And you used the time to your advantage."

"How many times do I have to tell you I did not cheat." Albus then folded his arms and sank lower into the sofa. While Rose was shaking her head while reading another book she got. Scorpius was looking at her, when he noticed she glanced up and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Well shouldn't we be getting to breakfast soon." Rose then looked up and shut her book.

"You are such a pig. Fine lets go." Albus and Rose started laughing.

"What's so funny I can't help it I like to eat." They all left the common room and went to the Great Hall.

While in the great hall after they were eating the mail came. Scorpius has not received a letter from his father yet, he hasn't been home to receive his letters so Scorpius understands. But a few minutes later, Another owl Scorpius recognized as his fathers came through. But as he looked at the letter he had in his hand he wasn't so sure if he was as happy. As the bird swooped overhead of Scorpius the red letter dropped in front of him, he tried to grab it before it went off but it was too late, the howler already came alive and started talking.

Draco's voice can be heard throughout the Hall. "SCORPIUS MALFOY, How on Earth did you get put into Gryffindor, me and your mother, and both of our descendants were in Slytherin. And one more thing it's one thing to become friends with them, but to have them become your BEST FRIENDS. The Bloody Hell were you thinking, it's a Potter and a Weasley. You will have some explaining to do when you come home for Christmas." The howler then ripped itself apart in front of Scorpius.

"Scorpius I'm sorry." Rose said from across the table. Scorpius then got up from the table and ran from the Great Hall. Darius and the rest of Slytherin laughing. He ran he didn't even know where to he just ran, embarrassed from how his dad spoke to him, wishing he was able to be in a room all alone. He eventually found a door he never seen before and he went in it.

The room had hangings of Gryffindor, and a cabinet, and a sofa. He went to the Sofa and laid down on it. It was very comfortable but he was still very upset at what happened earlier. Eventually before even realizing it he fell asleep.

He woke up later that night, he didn't know what time it was but it might have been better if he would have went to the common room. So he left. He was walking very slowly down the door when he heard a familiar voice he just couldn't point out. He was talking to someone.

"Where is it?" The voice said. Then another voice a female voice that Scorpius for sure did not know said. "I cannot tell you, not just yet, for I do not know if you are worthy yet." The man then became mad. "What else do I have to do, for the past 4 years I have helped you seek your goal. Did you hear something?" She then became annoyed. "No I did not we better get going." Scorpius knew he needed to hurry so no one would see him. So he ran to the Fat Lady as quickly as he could and gave the password. The Fat lady then became annoyed and started murmuring things to herself about how rude some people can be. Scorpius just ignored this and walked in. He wasn't surprised to see anyone up. But as he started to go to the dormitories he noticed that someone was sitting on the Sofa with a book in her hand.

It was Rose. She was still in her clothes she wore earlier that day. He looked at her, how pretty she looked when she was asleep. Scorpius never seen her sleep before. He stared at her for a minute before realizing he should wake her.

"Rose. Hey Rose." Rose then started moving and she opened her eyes and jumped when she seen that Scorpius was standing above her. "Scorpius, what are you doing, wait, where did you go this morning no one seen you all day so I waited her all day long hoping you would come back, but I guess I fell asleep." He smiled at her. "Well come on you should go up to your room and get some sleep." She nodded, "Yea maybe but what are you going to do?" He shrugged. "I'm not tired so I may just sit down here for a while." He then sat down next to her.

She started to get up but sat back down. "Then I'll sit here with you."

He shook his head. "No you need to get some sleep."

For about another ten minutes they sat and fought like this until Rose fell asleep and started falling over to the side Scorpius was on, and landed on his shoulder, Scorpius figured that might have been uncomfortable and moved his arm around her to hold her close to him, as he figured he might not want to wake her again, nor did he now. After awhile of Scorpius laying there thinking of what happened that day he eventually thought of the gorgeous girl in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

_So how was that, what do you think it was nighting really to great but it was something thats going to come into effect later, and Ginnyweasley20 I was going to do that with this chapter anyways. But yea so reviews are deliscious_


	7. CH 7 Pleasant Suprise

_Hello all and welcome to another day of O'Farlee's Talkshow, wait wrong thing nvm. Anyway hello all and i update so be thinkful i was debating on writing today or not so be happy i did. Well here goes_

_Chapter 7: A Pleasant Surprise_

The next day Scorpius woke up on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, but Rose was not their. He was kind of upset but figured it might have been for the better. He didn't know what she thought when she woke up with him. So he got worried and decided to try and avoid what all happened yesterday.

As he was sitting there thinking he heard someone come up from behind, it was another first year Dane Farley, a blonde haired kid, whom was muggle-born. "Hey Scorpius what's up, where did you go yesterday, Rose and Albus were waiting for you last night to get back, but then Albus got tired and went to bed and Rose stayed." Scorpius looked at the boy whom sat down on one of the chairs beside the sofa he was sitting on

"Well I got back late last night, and I fell asleep on the sofa here. Has Albus woken up yet?" Dane shook his head. "Nope not that I know of." Scorpius then asked him

"Well what about Rose?"

"Actually yea she came down from the girls dorms as I was coming down here not too long ago, she left though said she was going for a walk said she'll be back soon."

Scorpius nodded his head, as he heard the Fat Lady's picture open, and seen bright red hair run in and scan the room, "Scorpius, come here I need to show you something quick, is Albus near?" Scorpius shook his head as he ran towards the girl. "No he isn't what's wrong?" She just made a signal to follow her.

The two ran out of the common room and as Scorpius followed the girl towards the third floor they came upon what it was she was going to show him. There on the ground was a man, whom looked to be Professor Ridge, When they looked on the wall they seen something written on it.

_The chamber Foresee those whom seek it_

"Rose, that's what I heard that voice say, what does it mean?" Rose awestruck stood there as Professor McGonagall came up to them to ask what was going on when she seen the body on the floor. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley what has happened here?" Scorpius and Rose both shook their heads, as Scorpius realized this was where he heard the guy and the girl from last night talking. "I have no idea I was walking around trying to stretch my legs when I seen this, and I went to find Scorpius and sent some to find you. Headmistress do you know what that means?" McGonagall looked at the writing on the wall. "I. I. I have no idea miss Weasley. I think the two of you should get back to the common room. Professor Ridge is not dead but he is paralyzed so he'll be fine." The two first years ran back up towards the common room as some teachers came by heading towards McGonagall.

Once Scorpius and Rose got to the common room, They found Albus and told him what had happened this morning, and Scorpius told them what had happened the night before. Ignoring the part when they fell asleep.

Rose then thought about the part he left out, and about this morning, how his arm was around her holding her to him, how nice it felt, yet she didn't know why or how it happened. She remembered arguing with him and that's all, she figured maybe she just fell asleep and he either fell asleep too and his arm found its way around her, or he out his arm around her when she fell asleep. She started to feel a bit happy after what just happened and as Scorpius was talking about the letter she was thinking about him, was she starting to like him, or what is it she is feeling.

"So maybe we can find other hints and clues about this letter, maybe it means something." Albus got an idea. "Why don't we look up what it means in some books."

"No we probably won't find it here, during Christmas I'll read some more of the books mum has and see if there is anything in it." Rose said as she started to look Scorpius up and down. Was she truly falling for him. "Hey guys I'm gonna go upstairs for a minute."

Rose then hurried up the stairs. Albus smiled at Scorpius, as Scorpius watched every step she made, with her red hair flowing as she ran. "So Scorpius what about our game of chess ready to play?"

Scorpius gave the black haired boy a smile, he really did look like his father the only difference was the fact that he did not have a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Albus went up to get his chess set and bring it down.

Rose went to lay on her bed she was reading a book thinking about the voices they've heard and him. Why hasn't she been able to not think about him. Her dad would be mad if they actually liked each other, both of their dads flipped when they found out they were friends. What would they do if it became more. She started to ignore that, no she doesn't like him does she, they're too young for one thing. Eventually she just kept reading, still thinking but trying to ignore it.

Scorpius doesn't know what to think about what happened today and what happened the night before, he and Albus were playing chess and all Scorpius could think about was the red hair that was in his face, it smelt nice very nice. The cute freckles on her face. But she doesn't like him. No she couldn't how could she, why would she, there is no reason for her too.

Albus was playing Chess, beating Scorpius cause he was in some kind of train of thought. So Albus took advantage of this. He figured he knew what Scorpius was thinking about but he wasn't going to say anything.

Albus eventually beat Scorpius whom still was in thought. Rose never left for about another hour or two. Albus eventually wrote more about the voices and the letter trying to solve what it is and find out what it means.

_So what did you all think about this one, i didnt like it too much but i didnt think it was horrible well, reviews are wonderful if you will please. And good day, another review might come tomorow it might not depends on how my day goes i have to go into work a 9 in the morning tomorow so that sucks, but if anything maybe another update tommorow night_


	8. Author Note

Hello all, with this I am just going to say thank you for all whom have read this and liked it and reviewed. But I am going to be redoing what I have written so far, I have reread what I have wrote and see it as too vague and not very detailed. I might also start another story as I have been saying for awhile, though not on Harry Potter but Final Fantasy. Well anyways I was just wanting to say that I should have all the chapters redone within the next few days along with hopefully another update. Well good day to you all and I hope you have enjoyed what I am hoping to improve on.

King "Ugly" Munkey


	9. Ch 8 The Potter Home

_Well guys this is a very short update. I havent had much time to write much, i wrote more to the first chapter go check that out. and the 2nd chapter slightly but not too much. I plan on writing over time just going back and adding onto different chapters whenever i need to so that it all seems less vague in my opinion. So here is the 8th chapter._

_Chapter 8: The Potter Home_

"Hey Lil, Hey Gin." Harry Potter said as his nine year old daughter, ran up to him to ask him what he was doing at the desk. "Nothing much just thinking back from when me and your mum were at Hogwarts." Lily then tried to sit on her father's lap. "Daddy can I go to school next year?" Harry let out a laugh. "No honey sorry but you can't not for another two years. Beside would you want to leave Hugo behind you and him are best friends after all." Lily let out a sigh. "But that wouldn't be very cool, hanging out with my cousin."

Ginny was standing at the entrance to the door leaning up against it watching as the man she has loved for so long argued with their youngest daughter.

"Well Lily remember that Albus and Rose are friends and they are cousins too." Lily then folded her arms and started pouting. "You look so much like your mother did when she was close to your age."

He looked at his daughter and seen her lock of red hair, and the freckles on her face. It will be very hard to keep all the boys off of her once she starts school. Lily then turned and walked off to her room. Once she walked past her mother, Ginny walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"So did you remember that Ron and Hermione were coming over later didn't you?" Harry's eyes widened. "Since when I don't remember anyone telling me that." he then turned around to look at her. "Well I told you last night before we fell asleep." Harry struck a grin. "That's because after the good night we had last night, I don't really remember much." Ginny let out a laugh. "Well anyways you better get dressed." Harry then folded his arms and started pouting. "Do they have to come tonight." Ginny rolled her eyes at the remark he just made copying his daughter that just left. "Of course you do. Now go." Harry then kept pouting and went to their room to get dressed.

"Who is it?" Lily asked when she was standing at the front door, she knew whom it was she just wanted to play around a little. "Lily you know its Ron, Hermione and Hugo now let us in it's cold out here." Hermione said as Lily looked out the window and smiled at them. "Ok then." Lily then walked to the door and opened it. "Hey guys early aren't you?" Ginny said as she walked into the front room of their house.

The Potter House, was built on the spot where Harry's parents had lived in Godric's Hollow so long ago. Their secret keepers, Ron and Hermione of course. They had the house built about two years after their last year at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were allowed to take their last year over again. And a year after Harry and Ginny got married Hermione and Ron got married also, they live in a house similar to the burrow but a bit farther away from the burrow, quite a bit.

"Yea well Ron here has been thinking about how are kids are hanging out with a Malfoy. You know how he gets. So he has been ready almost all day." Ginny started laughing as Hugo and Rose walked past them to go to Rose's room. "Yea well Harry is getting dressed so he should be here in a sec."

Harry walked into the room to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at old pictures. By the album she had it was of pictures from Hogwarts. He walked over to them all and asked if they were ready. "Yea we had better get going."

Harry then felt an itch from his forehead, right where his scar is.

_I know it doesnt have much to do with Scorpius, Albus, and Rose but i wanted to just get an update in and i have been wanting to put the last part in for a while. This chapter might get added onto for sure later on when i get time._


	10. CH 9 Potions Class

_Guess what this is the longest chapter so far. Yay, well anyways it would have been longer had i not decided to just add what i was going to onto the next chapter. So anyways REview please._

Chapter Nine: Potions Class

"Alright class can anyone tell me what you get when you mix Wormwood, Asphodel, Sopophorus Bean and Valerian Roots. Well lets Mr. Potter can you tell me what you think it is?" Professor Ross, the Potions teacher was teaching his class about sleeping potions today, although he seemed to be a little dazed out and kept looking outside as if expecting something.

The black haired boy whom was falling asleep in his seat, jumped up out of his seat from a dream he was just having of Scorpius smacking himself in the face. "Um you get, um Draught of Sleeping Death." Professor Ross then shook his head but his eyes did not leave the window. "Correct."

Rose sat in her seat thinking to herself. _Wait I thought it was Draught of Living Dead. What's going on with Professor Ross today he seems to be a little spaced out._ Her hand shot up into the air.

"Well class lets get onto the next, yes miss Weasley do you have a question?" Rose then dropped her hand. "Well I thought that when you mix Wormwood, Sopophorus Bean, Asphodel, and Valerian Roots, you get Draught of Living Dead?" Professor Ross, looked at the red haired girl.

"Is that not what he said?" Rose then shook her head, her hair waving as she did so. "No sir he said Draught of Sleeping Dead, not Living Dead." Professor Ross turned angry.

"Do not correct me, 5 points from Gryffindor for Albus not knowing the right answer, and 5 points from Gryffindor for correcting me from Rose."

All the Gryffindor's in the class sighed. Professor Ross's eyes then shot open, and went back to normal no one else noticed except for Scorpius whom all day has been trying to find out what has been on the Professor's mind.

"Professor what's wrong?" The Professor gave Scorpius a glance that looked to say shut up and leave me alone. The Professor then walked to the window. "You all are dismissed, you can go ahead and go." The Class then got up and left. "Um Professor is there any homework?" Rose asked the man whom then jumped back and looked at the girl.

As Rose looked into the eyes of the man she seen a look that instantly scared her. "Just get out." As they all went to leave the class the Professor then said something underneath his breath. "Not now please."

As the students walked out of the class they realized that they had a while before that class was going to be over and then it would be lunch so they decided to go outside of the school and walk around.

The three friends walk up from the dungeon where the potions class is located to the common room so that they could drop off their school books. As they walked up the stairs they seen one of the school ghosts, Nearly Headless Nick. "Hello you three. How are you today?"

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus then stopped where they were and started to talk to the ghost. "Well Professor Ross let us out of class early and he seemed kind of weird, their was something outside of the window he seemed to be watching." Scorpius said to the nearly headless ghost

"Hmm, he has been a weird one I don't know what it is he has been up to but there is something. Hey I tell you what I'll go and keep an eye on him for you." Rose then smiled at him, with her sweet looking smile. Nick noticed this, "You are quite very pretty you know miss Weasley." She shook her head. "No I'm not." Scorpius then gave Nick a disgusted look, the ghost noticed and winked at him. "Well I'll be going now."

The Ghost then went up in the air and turned upside down and flew straight down. Towards the dungeon.

"Alright then lets go."

Once the three walk down the longs stairs towards the front doors of the school where they met Professor McGonagall standing staring at a painting on the wall. She didn't even notice the children. "Hello Headmistress how are you today?"

"Hmm." McGonagall then turned around to see whom it was that was speaking. "Oh hello you three. Aren't you out of class early?"

"Well actually Professor Ross let us out early, he seemed to have something on his mind though. And he let us out early." The Elder Professor looked at them questioningly.

"Right well off you three go then." She then hurryingly walked into the Great Hall.

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius walk alongside the lake in which they had just crossed almost two months ago. Scorpius then thought about what had happened that day.

_Scorpius notices something in the water. As it seems to near shows Hagrid. _

"_Hagrid what is that?" Hagrid looked at the water. "Uh-oh." He notices that something was coming at their boat and fast. He wrapped his arm around the three and pulled them as close as he could to him. As it came nearer and nearer it eventually hit the boat._

_The boat tipped over upside down, Rose, Albus, and Hagrid did not open their eyes to see what had struck them. Hagrid already knew that it was the Squid that lives at the bottom of the lake._

_Scorpius opens his eyes to see the Squid returning to wince it came, and as he saw where it was heading he seen what seemed to be a shimmer of light from within the water. And as soon as he did he felt himself being pulled higher towards the surface of the water. And was then lifted back onto the boat. "Wow did you guys see that squid?" Albus, and Rose then looked at him in question. "Is that what attacked us?" Hagrid looked around to make sure what happened to them did not happen to anyone else._

So what was that light, it didn't seem normal. And also why did that Squid attack me. I don't understand why it all happened.

"Scorpius you okay?" Albus asked him as he and Rose started to walk without him but then noticed Scorpius had stopped.

"Scorpius?"

"Oh yea sorry what."

"Nothing its just you kind of stopped."

"Oh um I think that we should get going."

Once the three walk back up to the school, they enter the Great Hall to see that some kids have entered already. The three then go to the Gryffindor table and sit down.

Eventually all the students enter the Great Hall and Headmistress McGonagall then says she needs to say something.

"Students I am sorry to say but Professor Ross has fallen ill recently, and he is being treated now, for the rest of the day their will be no potions class. Now may you all feast.

Scorpius, Rose, and Albus then talk about what they think happened along with other students.

"I think that he made some kind of potion and he drank it to find out what would happen." A 2nd- year student said.

"Scorpius you said that he seen something outside of his window didn't you?" Albus asked, and Scorpius then shook his head. "Well then maybe something came in and attacked him."

Later on that night after everyone else went to bed Scorpius then went to one of the windows and looked outside, it seems that that is the only time he ever feels the best, other than being around Rose.

_What is going on, why was he staring out of the window and then he fell "ill". I seen something out of that window also. It looked like someone on a broom. But whom would it be. Whom could it be. What are they after what do they want. Why is this the only time when I feel better. Sitting here thinking to myself. The only other time I've felt better is when I'm with Albus, and her. The beautiful red haired girl whom came and talked back to Darius when he was picking on me. I told myself from then on, that I would become able to take care of myself. That I would be the one to do that for her. But I'm still not able and I need to come to this window and sit here and talk to myself to be able to feel better about myself. Someone has always helped me I was never able to help anyone else. Even then at home when that boy was laughing at me for falling mum and dad had to come and help me._

"I had better get to bed I think its getting late." Scorpius then got up from the windowsill and walked to his better, he took the picture of his parents which he had laying on his bed, looked at it, and seen the picture, the only picture of his father truly smiling, along with his mother and himself. And then placed it beside his bed and went off to sleep.

_So how was that one. well review please. And have a good day._


	11. CH10 Auror

_So im back, I know its been a while since i have updated but i decided i would. I have started my senior year of High School and it like prison, plus work gives me no time to write or anything. So i finished a chapter and I will update as soon as i am able to, oh and my birthday is tomorows the 29 of Aug, at 10:45 AM. Just though i would throw that out their._

_Chapter Ten: Aurors Findings_

"Harry we need to go the run away went this way." A tall slender man, whom had dark brown hair, that he wore spiked said as he ran ahead of his fellow Auror

"No Tirin stop, we mustn't go blindly in here." Harry said as he was running through the forest, with his wand in his hand. As Harry looked around he noticed that this forest looked surprisingly like the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts, which is where he had first met Firenze. Yet he knew that this forest no matter how much it looked alike was not the same forest. "For _Merlin's Sake_, why do I always have to go with the new recruits when they go out?" He laughed to himself as he started to catch up to the young man whom had just got out of Auror training just a few months ago.

"Their she is." Tirin said as he pointed towards a tree, which had a sign on it.

This woman was a Death Eater that had never been found or heard of since the battle nineteen years before.

Harry ran through the tree though still in thought noticed that the sign had said _danger all personnel are to turn back._ "Tirin be careful."

Tirin was way ahead of Harry, though Harry could still see him through the dark trees and the dark night yet only barely. Tirin ran after the girl as fast as he could and each time he would start to get close she would move so fast as to get away from him. Tirin then noticed that the forest they were in was starting look very different. The Death Eater then stopped, pulled her wand and turned to face Tirin.

"Ignorant fools. He will return. And this time no one will be able to live." She then pointed her wand at Tirin and a green and red light shot from her wand and hit Tirin right in the chest. Tirin had no time to react as his body fell cold and limp, and thudded to the ground.

Harry heard this thud and pointed his wand at the woman. And a bright flash of light shot from his wand but was countered by the same color of light that had hit Tirin square in the chest and made his body fall to the ground. "What do you mean he will return? Who are you speaking of?"

The girl laughed. Her hood feel off exposing her dull purple hair. "Well that I cannot tell you Mr. Potter but my master will rise and will not fall." She then looked at a puddle of water that was behind her, muttered something and then disappeared into the puddle.

Harry could hear a voice echoing through the air

_My master will rise and will not fall._

Harry walked to where the puddle was, and seen a note sitting on the ground. He opened it and read what was enclosed.

_Tosha_

_We must seek it out._

_We know not where it is._

_I need to speak with you._

_Their will be a puddle of water_

_In the forest close to where our hideout_

_Was as a child. Say our password and_

_You can get in. You must hurry we need to prepare._

_Tiff_

Harry folded the paper and put it into his pocket he knew that this might be needed later. He remembered that Tirin had been hit by something and feel to the ground, and then Harry hurried to him and bent down. He was still alive, so Harry decided to take him to st. Mungo's where he can be treated. And then he would be able to take off the next day, stop and see Tirin, and then spend the rest of the day with Ginny, and Lily.

Once Harry got home, he realized it was really late and that Ginny, and Lily would be asleep already. As he walked into his house in Godric's Hollow. He noticed a letter that was sitting on the table. It was a letter from Albus. He had written them to tell him that they might be getting another visitor over Christmas

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Lil_

_Hey guys just wanted to say hi._

_Well no I wanted to say that I was doing_

_Fine on my classes and that if you wouldn't mind_

_Having Scorpius over for Christmas break_

_He and his dad has gotten into an argument and_

_Well it would be nice to have a friend stay with us._

_Well I gotta go love you. And can't wait to see you dad_

_Al_

Harry sat the letter back down as he walked towards his bathroom. When he smacked into something.

"Ow." Harry heard from in front of him. "Teddy?" Harry then looked into the darkness to see the hair of Teddy Lupin change from a grey to a blue. "Oh hey Harry sorry bout that." Teddy had been staying at the Potter house occasionally when he needed a change from his friends. Harry then walked into his room, slowly opening and closing his door, as to not awake the fiery red head that would attack him for waking her in the middle of the night. He then grabbed some clothes changed and went to lay down in his bed when he realized that Lily was laying in his bed also. As he looked at the two beautiful girls laying in his bed he decided he would just sleep on the couch. And he walked into the living room, read the letter form Albus once more and went to bed.


End file.
